capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Namco ✕ Capcom
thumb|200px|right|Intro Namco × Capcom (ナムコ クロス カプコン, Namuko Kurosu Kapukon?) is a action RPG/tactical RPG hybrid developed by Monolith Soft, featuring characters from games produced by companies Namco and Capcom. It is the seventh game in the Versus series. Capcom Characters * Akuma * Allosaurus * Arthur * Baby Head * Bruce McGivern * Cammy * Captain Commando * Chun-Li * Demitri * Druk * Felicia * Fong Ling * Ginzu * Grandmaster Meio * Guy * Hideo Shimazu * Hsien-Ko * Juli * Juni * Karin * Ken Masters * Kyoko Minazuki * Lilith * Lord Raptor * Mack The Knife * M. Bison * MegaMan Trigger * Mike Haggar * Morrigan * Nebiroth * Red Arremer * Regina * Roll * Rose * Ryu * Evil Ryu * Sakura * Servbot * Shturm * Shturm Jr. * Solo * Strider Hien * Strider Hiryu * Sylphie * Ton Pooh * Tron Bonne * Unknown Soldier Blue * Unknown Soldier Red * Vega Story The year is 20XX (sometime in the twenty-first century), and the game is driven by the characters Arisu Reiji and Xiaomu (original characters created specifically for this game). The two of them work for a special unit called Shinra, and they are tasked with investigating spirit and otherworldly disturbances. They are initially investigating a strange "sleeping sickness" in the Shibuya area of Japan, when it becomes apparent that something much larger is at stake. Characters, both good and evil, from other times and other worlds begin appearing in Japan in the year 20XX. Gameplay Namco x Capcom is a hybrid of an action-RPG and a strategy-RPG. Movement is done on a square grid with turns being determined by figuring out which character has the highest AP. On the player's turn, he/she can move the character into position and choose to attack an enemy. At this point, the game switches into the action-RPG portion. The player's character has a number of "Branches" they can use. Each direction on the directional pad combined with the circle button will perform an attack. Each attack uses up 1 branch. If the player can perform a certain number of Aerial Chains (hitting the enemy in mid-air), bonuses may be gained, such as items, super meter, extra damage, or more branches to use in the turn. Bonuses other than items are converted into extra Experience Points at the end of an attack sequence. Upon filling up the character's Special Gauge they can use the Triangle button to perform a special attack. They will also be able to select a Multiple Assault attack if their units on the board meet the conditions. Defense also puts the player in the action-RPG mode, this time blocking to reduce the enemy's damage. Successfully blocking attacks will also increase the amount of AP the player's unit has. There are 50 levels total (45 normal and 5 prologue) and the game will take from around 70-100 hours to complete. Packaging Artwork Image:NamCapCoverScan.png|''Japan'' Merchandise Image:NamCapOST.png|''OST'' Image:NamCapGuidebook.png|''Guidebook'' External Link *Namco x Capcom on Wikipedia Category:Versus Games Category:Role-Playing Games